deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toad vs Cream and Cheese
Description Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog. Which small and cute sidekick will win a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Cuteness is a definable trait almost anywhere in fiction. But our topic today, is video game level cuteness and these three characters definitely show why they are the pinnacle of adorableness in their universes! Boomstick: They're both from Mario and Sonic universe like Toad, the protector of Princess Peach! Wiz: And Cream & Cheese, the bunny and chao duo! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Toad (Cue New Super Mario Bros. U Overworld Theme) Wiz: In the land of the Mushroom Kingdom there is a species known as the Toadstool, but among them is a certain Toad who has been there from the start,and his name is Toad. Boomstick: Toad? The Freaking Mushroom from the Mario Games who always tells me that the Princess is in another castle! It's always another castle. Wiz: Yep. Toad is a Toadstool who wasn't pretty much killed or turned into a brick whenever the Koopa invasion begun, instead he was kidnapped until Mario saved him, so he could be told that the princess is in another castle. Boomstick: But after that, Toad decided that inspite being a giant wuss, he can still be useful, and when Super Mario Bros 2 came out, that's exactly what he did. Wiz: While Toad is a shy and meek character, he has Superhuman Strength and Speed that surpasses that of the Mario Bros as shown in Super Mario Bros 2, but he is not good at jumping high. Boomstick: He is able to Lift and Throw his enemies around. Toad also has access to Mario and Luigi's Power-Ups as shown in New Super Mario Bros Wii, making him even more of a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: When Attacked he can spray Spores at an opponent for damage. Boomstick: He can make strong kicks and EVEN RUN UP WALLS!' Wiz: He is able to access some of Mario's Power-Ups from Super Mario Bros Wii, Including the Fire Flower which shoots Fireballs at his opponents, Ice Flower which gives him the ability to shoot iceballs that freeze people. Boomstick: The Propeller Mushroom which propels him into the air so he can strike down upon his enemies, Haha! Take that! The Invincibilty Star which makes him *INDESTRUCTIBLE* for a short period of time so he can wreck havoc on whatever stands , The Penguin Suit which allows him to shoot freezing iceballs and Damage his opponent by sliding into them. His one problem is that he is a massive Coward and does what he can to stay out of the battle. Wiz: He's such a coward. Boomstick: but Toad is also hard working and deeply cares about his Kingdom and his Princess Wiz: So overall, Toad is strong, Fast, and has access to Mario's Power-Ups, but is Cowardly and will try not to enter a fight unless need be. Toad: Sorry Mario, but your princess is in another castle. Cream and Cheese (Cue Frozen Factory Act 1) Wiz: When you look at Cream she would seem like a regular girl with a regular life. Boomstick: Until the day her Mother got Kidnapped, then she got Kidnapped, though that all changed when she meet Sonic the Hedgehog, see doesn’t that sound familiar. Wiz: Turns out that kidnapping was what got Cream the dedication to save her mother. Boomstick: Even though it doesn’t seem like it, get on her bad side and she will kick your butt. Wiz: Believe it or not Cream is a capable fighter able to perform the Super Spin Dash. Boomstick: Or the Boost Mode, when she reaches her Max Speed she accelerates even Faster Wiz: But most of her attacks center around her Chao named Cheese. Boomstick: So wait can it die? Wiz: From our sources, no. Boomstick I'm gonna sell it on eBay because of its terrible music. Wiz: Cheese is very versatile when used right, he homes into enemies possibly faster than Sonic's Homing Attack. Boomstick: Wow, and it’s even a shield and can perform the Flower Festival. Wiz: The Flower Festival is when Cream and the other members of Team Rose if they were her perform a dance while Cheese drops Petals damaging opponents, Then Cream gets invincibility and a shield after the invincibility. Boomstick: But she is very naive, having her make the dumbest of decision. Wiz: And despite her healing abilities, she has terrible endurance. Boomstick: Even if she is annoying she I will never mess with her, why are all these characters so strong? Cream: Please take it easy on me. Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Cue Super Mario 3D Land Overworld Theme) Toad is walking in the Mushroom Kingdom when he sees two dead bodys of Mario and Luigi from their fights with Sonic and Tails. Toad: Oh no, i need to get a 1-up mushroom to revive the Mario Brothers! Toad sees a question block and he punches the block causing the block to drop a 1-up mushroom on the ground. Toad: Yay, i found the 1-up mushroom! Toad walks to pick the 1-up mushroom but it was too late because Cheese picks the 1-up mushroom. Toad: Hey, that mushroom is mine your blue little creature! Toad chases Cheese while Cheese runs to escape and he gives the 1-up mushroom to Cream who is dead to the ground reviving the bunny. Cream: Thanks Cheese for revive me! Toad: Hey, your friend steals my 1-up mushroom and now, i'm gonna kill you and him! Cream: Why you will kill me and Cheese? Toad: Because he steals the 1-up mushroom to revive you and i need the 1-up mushroom to revive Mario and Luigi! Cream: Don't kill us and try to find another 1-up mushroom please! Toad: No, i will don't find another 1-up mushroom and i want to fight you NOW!!! Cream: Oh ok, i think i will win this! Toad: No, i will win this battle! Cream: Now let's fight to see who will win! Toad: Ok bunny girl! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Sonic Generations Rival Battle Silver) Toad throws 5 bombs at Cream but Cheese protects Cream and he got knocked back, Cream spin dashed Toad but Toad jumps and ground pounded Cream, Toad smashed Cream multiple time with his hammer, Cream flies to the air. Cream: Try to catch me your mushroom head! Toad: What you called me? Toad throws more bombs on the air but Cream easily dodged and the bombs falls at Toad knocking him back by the explosion, Toad gets up and flys to the air with a jetpack and he ground pounded Cream back to the ground, Toad lands while Cream swings her piko hammer knocking Toad back, Toad equips the fire flower turning into Fire Toad. Fire Toad shoots some fireballs but Cream dodges them and she throws Cheese making Cheese spins at Toad creating a tornado knocking him back and making him lost his transformation, Toad equips 5 double cherries making 5 clones of himself. Cream: Wait, how you made clones? Toad and his clones charges at Cream but Cream equips the invincibility capsule to became invincible, Cream homing attacked the Toad clones minus the real Toad who equips a star turning into Star Toad, Star Toad runs at Cream kicking her back, Cream flies to the air again while Star Toad chasing her flying with his jetpack, both are flying until Cream is tired to fly and falls down while both invincibility goes off and Toad lands. Toad equips the ice flower turning into Ice Toad, Ice Toad throws an iceball freezing Cream and then, Ice Toad swings his hammer knocking and freeing Cream from the ice, Cream throws an Omochao Bomb knocking Toad back and making him lost his transformation, Toad equips the mega mushroom turning into Mega Toad. Mega Toad: Now it's your end bunny girl! Mega Toad tries to step on Cream but Cream quickly dodged and she flies to the air, Mega Toad chases Cream in trying to catch her but Cream dodged and she gets tired to fly when finally Mega Toad smash Cream with his hammer killing the poor rabbit and causing some blood appears in the hammer and the ground. Mega Toad: That's for your friend steals my 1-up mushroom bunny girl! K.O.! Toad turns back to his normal size and he walks to find another question block to get a 1-up mushroom. Results (Cue Captain Toad Treasure Tracker Main Theme) Boomstick: Oh no, a Mario character wins in every fight and... oh wait, Wario lost to Mario. Wiz: While Cream is faster, Toad is more stronger, more durable, more smarter and has more weapons than Cream. Boomstick: Toad can uses power-ups from the same thing Mario uses like fire flower, star and etc. Toad power-ups helped him to beat Cream like some OPs power-ups like star and mega mushroom would be the end of Cream and... looks like Cream got creamed by Toad. Wiz: The winner is Toad. Who would you be rooting for? Toad Cream and Cheese Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016